This Was Love All Along
by TheKatInTheShade
Summary: He told me lots of things. About the books he liked to read, what he liked to eat, the sh#te on TV. All a pile of useless w#nk, really. But I found myself listening. GrimmXIchi
1. First Touch

**Right ok, time to venture where I've never gone before! ... CHAPTERS! Omg! Yes, in the past I do strictly one-shots and shizz. But now I wanna write about Ichigo and Grimm, because i love them! I'm open to any ideas or smex people want me to write! **

**Btw – Ichigo might seem slightly chipper here but he's about to give Grimmjow a HJ so cut him some slack. I know I'd be excited if it were me... ;)**

**First touch.**

The war is finished. Done with. Over.

Bout fuckin' time!

Me and Ichigo have got this... this _thing_ going on. I'm not entirely sure how to describe it, because it's not all about sex, if that's what you're thinking. Christ, get your mind out of the gutter! Mmm... But he does have the most fantastic cock... Oh right – the gutter, hah...

Well I can't remember If the war had finished when we first started this _thing_. It wasn't really much of anything to begin with. Just fighting, sparing, that kind of macho shit.

The one day he kissed me.

To this day I have no idea what the fuck he was thinking in that moment. But for some godforsaken reason, I couldn't come up with a complaint. So I just went along with it. Whatever, I though. I might get a shag, so who cares.

But then we went off to fight and stuff, people died and all the crap that happens with war. Then I saw him again and he said I should come over sometime. Right. Fuck you, then. I'm really not into the whole 'let's be bestest friends' shit. But I went to him eventually. I was bored.

Yeah, that what I told myself.

To be honest I don't know why I went to see him. I was just sort of... _pulled._

And let me tell you it was fuckin' awkward at first. But then we got talking.

He told me lots of things. About the books he liked to read, what he liked to eat, the shite on TV. All a pile of useless wank, really. But I found myself listening.

Then one day I kissed him. (For reasons I can't even begin to fathom.)

And that was it really, that was all we did. Kiss and watch TV and play COD and he'd read Shakespeare to me. Then kiss some more. Then touch each other. Or rather I'd touch him. It pissed him off immensely he couldn't have his way with me in return, until-

"Come on the Grimm, this is gettin' a bit stupid now! It's my turn today!"

He's kneeling next to me on the bed, bouncing slightly. He looks quite eager.

"Uhh... maybe we should do it in the dark or something?"

"What? Why? Grimm, it's only your dick, it's not gonna bite me or anything. Unless-" He pauses in mock horror. "Is there something you haven't told me? Have you got a knob like the face of that monster off Alien?!" He laughed, and I did to.

"Well I just don't want you to see my cock and freak out or whatever." I mumble after a moment or two.

"What?" He laughs again, eyes smouldering. "It's just a cock, Grimm. Why would I be scared?"

I don't say anything. Truthfully, what can I say?

"Wait..." He says, looking slightly concerned. "Why would you think that? I want to be here, you idiot."

I look up at him. Of course. His circumstances and mine are totally different. He has a choice. I didn't.

"Ichigo, the first time I saw a cock I was terrified." I keep my cold stare directed at the carpet.

Ichigo frowns.

"Aizen." I spit out. Then-

Silence.

Ichigo's room is so messy, I note, he really needs to clean up in here. He's gotten quite careless lately. I guess it is party my fault though, I just usually rip his clothes off at any chance I get...

"Grim-"

"Its nothing." I say and he looks sort of hurt. Please don't look at me like that, Ichigo. With those big brown eyes...

"It was nothing." I repeat. "Forget it, Ichigo."

Bless him, he looks sort of lost. Like he wants to do something, but he doesn't know what. Ahh well... I guess I'd feel awkward of something like that happened to Ichigo. Nahh. Scratch that. I'd murder the bastard. He'd be dead before he even smelt me coming.

"Ichigo, I was-" I say begin quietly, but I stop instantly when I feel his lips against my neck. He starts to kiss me there, ever so slowly, ever so gently. Along my jaw and up to my ear.

"I want to touch you." He whispers. "I want to touch your cock."

Its actually quite a painful experience having all the blood in your body suddenly change course for your crotch and I nearly choke on my own spit in that moment. His hands slide up my thighs and he cups my dick, squeezing slightly.

I gasp, slightly caught off guard.

He rubs me through my jeans with his palm, pushing and stroking me into complete arousal. Then he stops and I open my eyes to complain (only then did I realize I even closed them) and swear at him, when I feel him fingering my belt.

He laughs quietly.

"What?" I ask, half amused and half _really pissed off that he is laughing with his hand on my knob!_

"Cocky." He chuckles, indicating to my large ornamental bet buckle with a picture of a rooster on it.

I stifle a snort.

"Only for you, bitchtits." He wrinkles his nose at the old nickname. He hates it, I know, but it just makes me laugh to see him frown and mutter darkly about obtuse language.

Whilst all this is happening, I actually forget that he is about to touch me for the first time. I'm sure as hell no quivering virgin, but up until now it's only him who's been getting all the action. I just... didn't want to scare him, the way _I_ was scared. Because I came to kinda like the little shit-head.

I am pulled out of my reminiscing to find his hand in my boxers and wrapped firmly around my hard cock.

"Uuh!" I moan involuntarily.

Then he starts to move. Quick, sharp flicks of the wrist. I gasp again and lean forwards to bury my head in his neck, smelling his skin.

Christ, I can't get enough of his scent. He smells like soap and that musky scent of a man and something which reminds me of the smell after a lot of rain. Hmm... and Oh how it turns me on.

"Ichigo..." I find myself chanting.

And he's squeezing me harder now and –_Christ!_- someone's been practising... And the thought of Ichigo touching himself spurs me on even more.

All I can register next is the bliss of his hand around my pulsing cock and his teeth against my neck. Then the little mother fucker _bites _me and – ohh look at that – I come all over his hand.

We sit there, frozen for several minutes and when I come down from my cloud, I turn my neck to look at him. He's just sat there transfixed by my come that is all over his hand and dripping over his knuckles.

"Ichigo-" Shit-shit-SHIT! I've freaked him out! He hates me! I knew he wouldn't like it, I knew-!

He puts his fingers in his mouth, tasting me.

Oh.

Damn.

I'm hard again.

**HAHAHA!! What do you think? U likey? Hmm? Lemme know! **** Ohh yeah and if you have any requests, like scenarios or things you want to see the boys do (e.g. fucking etc.) then just review and i'll write it up. :D I'm thinking I might do about 20 or so snippets of their relationship, from various points of view of onlookers and stuff. Any idea then TELL ME! :D **

**Peace out, bitches! xxx**


	2. Snakes of Sorts

_**Snakes of Sorts**_

Ohhhh... _pretty!_

It looks so shiny and nice in the sunlight. I wonder what it is? A snake, perhaps? I scamper across the garden to where this mysterious animal lies. It looks sort of plastic-y and translucent. Ohh? What's this runny stuff on it? Hmmm...

Tastes kinda weird.

"Bostov!"

Shit, play dead...

"Here you are, Bostov, I was so worried about you, you know!" Yuzu peers closer to look at me.

"Oh? What's this you've found, Bosto-!!"

Oh my god, where's the hollow?! Let me at 'em! I'll show 'em whose boss!

But it's no hollow, Yuzu is screaming!

What the hell have I done, now?

Wait-No, Yuzu, come back! What's wrong?

Then it hits me...

I just ate the snakes poison! Ohh god, I'm gonna DIE!!

Ichigo runs outside looking shaken and oddly ruffled, his shirt hanging out and his buckle undone.

"Kon, what happened?" He asks urgently.

"IM GOING TO DIE!!" I scream and run at his leg, frantically clutching at the fabric of his jeans.

"I ate the poison!" I wail.

But Ichigo is frozen, eyes locked with the rubbery, poisonous snake in the grass.

He looks mortified.

Up above us, from Ichigo's bedroom window I hear a loud, deep chuckle.

_Sometime later..._

"Oi, where the _hell_ are you sticking that soapy sponge, you tit!"

**HAHAHA! **

**Ohh.. it was funnier in my head, I apologise. **

**It was a rubber jonny, btw. ;)**


	3. A Little Tied Up

_This is for **SilverFlameoftheWindScar **who asked for it and is a perv. But I feel certain perv's should be honored. Here ya are babe :)_

He's all tied up.

Quite literally.

And quite deliciously, if I do say so myself.

His legs are spread, like some no good whore, and tied to the bedposts. His hands are bind together above his head to the top of the bed.

His cock is pulsing quite violently; I can see it trembling with his every heartbeat.

Good god, I _ache_ for him.

I mean it actually _hurts _not to touch him right now.

In all his beautiful naked glory.

Of course there aren't tears in his eyes, Ichigo doesn't cry, but his face is so pink and his skin is so sweaty and he is spread so tantalisingly out on this bed before me, I forget about making him cry.

"So Ichigo..." I'm startled at how different my voice sounds; it's deep and gravelly with this insane _ache_ for him.

I lean over him, clad in nothing but some tight, hot leather pants, but they nothing positive for my cock which is pushing against the zipper from the inside, _screaming _to be let loose.

"So..." Ever so slowly I drag the whip up his calf. Where it came from, I can't remember. He quivers and closes his eyes as I make my way up his thigh.

His moans are muffled by the sock I stuffed in his mouth.

The tickle of the whip reaches ever closer to his throbbing cock and he flexes his hips, trying to urge me along.

"Oh no, Ichigo, you forget... _I'm_ in charge here..."

And with the flick of my wrist, I smack him across his cock with the many tails of the whip.

"Mmfph!" He cries, spine arching.

I smack him again and a bead of pre-come appears.

I toss the whip aside and straddle his stomach, facing his cock. I lean forwards and breath on it. He wriggles and flails.

"Mmm!" He cries in agony from the ache. I stick out my tongue and lick the bead of come away.

He tries to buck into my mouth, but I pin down his hips. I use my free hand to gently squeeze the tip of his penis and more pre-come dribbles out, over my fingers.

His hips are trebling now and _shit _he looks so hot.

With no warning, I take him to the back of my throat.

_HAHAHAHAH!! Suck it biatches!! Give me more reviews! HAHAH!_

_Nahh I love ya really! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! I will find you! And when I do your gonna get SUCH a big hug! Thanks~ _


End file.
